You Are the Only One for Me
by Hirachin
Summary: Drabble. They were two lonely souls with only one wish. Because they've always been the only one for each other.


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is not mine.

There were days that Kuroko would spend thinking about the time he had left. One day, the one who is his light now will surely disappear, just like everyone else, the same way as the one who was his previous light did. It was inevitable, he came to think. He was a shadow and he was meant to remain like that, chasing the light until it grew so bright that the shadow next to it wouldn´t mean anything anymore. They say that light and shadow would always remain tied to each other, but the truth is that they'll never become one as they were _opposites_. T he light following its own path, the more it shines, the more shadows it will cast, leaving the former one to chase after it and eventually be forgotten.

"Kurokocchi" He then heard a voice call, dragging him out of his thoughts, saving him from the darkness.

He then realized that this person was always by his side, never leaving no matter how many times he was left behind by others. He was the only one who wouldn't see him as a mere shadow, the only one who noticed him, who treated him as an equal. He was so bright, even if he never intended to be like the sun he was. And Kuroko smiled at the boy, acknowledging him and his _own_ feelings. Yes, it has always been there, right in front of him. And that was reason enough to keep on trying. One day, surely, he would be able to thank him properly and become someone who can support him, too.

There were days when Kise would feel down, unlike how he usually is. He would that no matter how hard he worked, the difference between him and the people he admired so much would never shorten, that he would always stare at their backs as the moved forward at a frightening pace. _Heh_, what was he thinking, it was not like him at all, he would reprimand himself later with a wry smile on his pretty face. It's not like he chose basketball because it was easy. Indeed, he loved the feeling of having to work hard to get something that everyone thought was out of his reach. He would bear with the loneliness if it meant finding something he truly wanted to do.

"Kise-kun" But he forgot the one who was always there, cheering him and supporting him in his own way, the one who saw him just as he was and treated him for who he really was. He was the only one he wouldn't give up chasing after, until he somehow looked his way, even if it took him years to achieve that goal. Because to him, Kuroko was the most important person, not a shadow, but his light and the reason he can move forward.

"I will always be right here by your side, you know. I'm always on your side, no matter how many times you get betrayed, how many times you find a new '_light' _or even if you don't want me. Because you are not a shadow to _me_. No. To me, you mean much more."

Kuroko stared at him, eyes wide and _almost_ watering, a light blush adorning his features. He then smiles, a warm smile that came from the bottom of his heart, saved only for the blond to see.

"Thank you for everything, Kise-kun" Kuroko said with a heartwarming gaze directed at the boy. "Someday, I will be able to return all the happiness you have given me. I want to be the one who supports you, the one you share you're your problems and joys with, the one who makes you smile and shine like a million stars. And when you need me, wherever you are, I will be by your side only, always."

"You already are my happiness, my light, my everything, Kurokocchi."

"And you, too. You are the reason why I am who I am now."

_Because you are the only one for me._

So… no idea how it turned up like this… Inspiration came out of nowhere, I was bored and this _just happened_ LOL Too much fluff (?)

This is my first attempt at writing in a long time, not to mention that I've never tried to write in English… Sorry if it sucks .

Criticism is welcomed, if not, I don't know how I'm supposed to get better at it :D

Seriously, Kikuro is an obsession right now and I might try to write some more.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
